


Cleanse

by ambrolicious



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, inspired by a snkkink prompt but i went very off track, it's not even a relationship tbh, meaningless drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrolicious/pseuds/ambrolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escaping a crystal doesn't guarantee you a happy ending. Being classified a genius doesn't mean you can solve every problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse

Lukewarm water dripped down from dirty-blonde hair into the small tin tub, and Armin realised, not for the first time, that even the most majestic creatures could be hurt.

Dull blue eyes stared into the distance, yet their glazed-over appearance showed that Annie had no real focus on any physical being.

Armin drowned the ragged washcloth in water again, resuming the gentle cleaning of the unseeing girl. Being isolated from the world in glass-like casing for several months at a time never had good effects on people.

The frayed fabric slid across the nape of Annie’s neck, making her shiver faintly in the cold grey tub. Hot water was a much needed luxury that a disgraced prisoner would never have been granted.

“Did they win?” Her usually piercing voice came out as nothing more than a whisper, but it was loud enough to detach Armin from his muddled thoughts.

“...Who?” He asked tentatively, knowing the answer all too well, but still almost too afraid to speak the truth. Annie did not reply, only bowing her head a little more in what looked like defeat. Not many would have noticed the subtle change in her demeanour, but Armin was not what anyone would count as ‘most people’.

The gold-haired prodigy observed but said nothing, choosing instead to continue dragging the soapy cloth across every inch of Annie’s pale, porcelain-like skin.

A few quiet moments passed before Annie closed her eyes and tensed her muscles. Armin knew exactly what to expect, jumping back and flinging his arms up in front of his face as a shield, though not fast enough.

“Where are they?” The imprisoned girl hissed, her sharp grubby fingernails digging shallow crescents into Armin’s shoulders as she pinned him to the rough, dirty ground. A flicking lamp had been knocked over in the short struggle, and Annie’s pupils expanded in the abrupt darkness.

Vibrant images flashed into Armin’s head – oceans of blood, stark white bones protruding from ripped skin and crimson-coated clumps of hair – and he shuddered slightly in Annie’s tight grip.

“L-let me go before someone comes looking for me.” He demanded shakily, his small pink tongue flicking out to lick his lips. “I can’t help you, you know that.” _I’m sorry._

Annie hesitated, finally focusing on the only person who’d treated her as a real friend and trying to ignore the apologetic glint buried deep in his eyes. Armin shifted a little awkwardly under Annie’s intense gaze, a slight red hue adorning his face.  
“You’re far too late to chase after Bertholdt and Reiner.” _Lies._ “Even if you’d gone after them, you couldn’t have stopped them.”

Another blanket of quiet settled over the pair until Annie slowly climbed off Armin and back into the tub, her attention shattered once more.

Looking at the fallen warrior before him, Armin understood more than ever how easily the strongest people could lose their everything, and themselves in the process. Washing away dirt was simple, but the same could not be said for tattered dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not really sure what this is tbh.


End file.
